


Admissions of a Drunk Birthday Girl

by ourdreamsrealized



Series: Birthday Prompt AUs - 2016 [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Barry Allen x You - Freeform, Comedy, Drabble, Drama, Drinking, Drunk confessions, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance, The Flash x Reader - Freeform, The Flash x You, barry allen x reader - Freeform, birthday confessions, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: No one knows it’s your birthday because you aren’t one to go around announcing it, and when Barry finds out, it becomes his personal mission to celebrate. At your party, you confess your love for Barry to him, thinking that you’re just telling Cisco your secret feeling after getting drunk on your birthday.





	Admissions of a Drunk Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

> 2/15 drabbles for the Birthday Prompt AU. 
> 
> Posting stuff from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

“How are you enjoying your birthday party so far, Y/N?”

You held up your pointer finger, signaling to Cisco, who had asked the question, to wait one moment while you finished downing the rest of the Long Island Iced Tea you were currently consuming.

With a satisfied sigh, you slammed the tall glass down and turned to look at your friend, feeling a bit lightheaded at how fast you whipped your head around, “It’s amazing! I’m having a great time!”

“Glad to hear it,” he beamed before taking a sip of his own drink. “It was really nice of Barry to throw this party for you. I didn’t even know it was your birthday…”

“Yeah, well,” you averted your gaze and attempted to get up on the bar stool, failing a few times due to your lack of coordination, “I don’t really like to talk about my birthday.”

“Why not?”

You shrugged your shoulders, your face wrinkling, “Eh. Not a big birthday person.”

A smile tugged at Cisco’s lips, “Really? What’s wrong with birthdays?”

“Nothing  _necessarily_ ,” you rolled your E/C eyes at him. “Jesus, Cisco. I feel like I’m being interrogated here!”

“Sorry. Sorry,” he chuckled lightly, placing the hand that wasn’t holding his beer into his pocket. “I was just curious.” 

The lull in the conversation that followed lasted long enough for you to order another beverage from the woman behind the bar, and before you knew it, you were downing another Long Island.

“So…any other secrets you keeping from us, Y/N?” 

The question was harmless, not really meant to be answered, but you found yourself, in your stupor, raking your brain for something to say. 

“There you guys are! I’ve been looking all over for you two. It’s almost time to sing Happy Birthday.”

“Really? Well, I’m not going to be the one to coax her over there,” Cisco uttered, slapping Barry’s shoulder. “Good luck to you. She’s way passed tipsy.”

After Cisco left the scene, Barry turned to you, his expression clouding with concern, “Are you okay, Y/N?”

“Of course, Cisco!” you exclaimed, waving off his worry, which, in combination with your words, seemed to add to Barry’s wariness. “I was just thinking up a good secret to tell.”

“Y/N, I’m not—”

“So…I think I found one,” you giggled, leaning forward to take a sip of your drink but being denied the opportunity when your friend grabbed it from you. “Hey! What gives?”

“You’ve had enough, Y/N,” Barry stated, leaving you no room to argue as he placed it further down the length of the bar. 

“But Cisco…” you groaned, throwing your head back, “I need that to tell you that I’m in love with Barry! Haven’t you ever heard of liquid courage?”

Barry swallowed thickly at your words, unsure if they were just the ramblings of a drunken person or your true feelings, but right now, his primary concern was helping you. 

“Come on,” he grabbed both of your arms gently, lifting you off of the stool you had been sitting on while being mindful of the short length of your tight, charcoal dress. “Let’s go sing Happy Birthday, and then we’ll get you to bed.”

He would confront you about your feelings in the morning, and, maybe, he’d have the guts to admit his own.


End file.
